Ramsey Priestley
Real Name: Ramsey Taylor Ann Priestley *'Current Alias:' Siren *'Aliases:' **Ram **Rams **R *'Relatives:' **Richard Priestley (father, deceased) **Sylvia Savage (mother, deceased) **Eric Savage (step-father, deceased) *'Identity:' Secret *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Marketing Intern **Student (formerly) *'Education:' Bachelor's Degree in Marketing from Brown University *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Nuhuman *'Universe:' Earth-62 *'Place of Birth:' Manhattan, New York *'Powers:' **'Vocal Manipulation:' She is able to manipulate her vocal cords for a great variety of feats, including: ***''Sonic Scream:'' She is able to produce powerful sonic waves with her voice, allowing her to use them as concussive blasts to shatter glass, destroy objects, or repel full-grown beings away from her with force. ****''Flight:'' She can fly with carefully-controlled sonic waves projected beneath her. Her flying ability is extremely limited since she must be on an elevated surface, such as the top of a building, in order to start flying and is restricted on how fast and how high she can fly. ***''Echolocation:'' She can use her sound-based powers to sense her surroundings when her eyesight has been impaired or when it's dark. ***''Vocal Unconsciousness:'' By emitting a certain note, she can render all those who hear the sound unconscious. She cannot select certain individuals to knock out; this ability works on an all-or-none principle. ***''Siren's Song:'' By emitting a hypnotic note/song, she can put those who hear it into a trance in which they become immobilized and infatuated with her. ***''Sleep Inducement:'' She can cause others to fall asleep by producing a particular note. ***''Brown Note:'' She is able to cause others to lose control of their bowels by emitting the Brown Note. ***''Vocal Mimicry:'' She can copy any sound that she has heard by altering her vocal cords to allow her to make said sound. She can produce multiple sounds at once as well. **'Sound Immunity:' She is unaffected and immune to the sound-based powers of others. **'Enhanced Vocal Stamina:' Her vocal cords are able to withstand the tremendous stresses of producing sonic frequencies and never tire. She could scream for several hours before her vocal cords would begin to become hoarse. **'Enhanced Hearing:' She also possesses hearing which is on par with certain animals. She can hear various frequencies that other humans cannot hear and can hear at much greater distances than other humans as well. *'Abilities:' **Gifted businesswoman **Highly charismatic **Seduction **Gifted speaker **Highly eloquent **Skilled martial artist **Talented blade fighter *'Weaknesses:' **Illness that causes hoarseness in her voice makes it dangerous for her to use her powers, since she risks permanently damaging her trachea *'Classifications:' **'Intelligence:' 3 **'Strength:' 2 **'Speed:' 2 **'Durability:' 2 **'Energy Projection:' 4 **'Fighting Skills:' 4 Category:Americans Category:Interns Category:Students Category:Bachelor's Degree Category:Brown University Category:Marketing Category:Females Category:Nuhumans Category:Earth-62 Category:Born in Manhattan, New York Category:Vocal Manipulation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Flight Category:Echolocation Category:Unconsciousness Inducement Category:Trance Inducement Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Vocal Mimicry Category:Sound Immunity Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Business Category:Charisma Category:Seduction Category:Public Speaking Category:Eloquence Category:Martial Arts Category:Blademanship Category:Class 3 Intelligence Category:Class 2 Strength Category:Class 2 Speed Category:Class 2 Durability Category:Class 4 Energy Projection Category:Class 4 Fighting Skills